


Accidentally In Love

by Vmwrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, based off Counting Crows song, high school reddie, like he literally loves him so much he doesn't know what to do with himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: So he said, 'What's the problem, baby?'What's the problem? I don't knowWell, maybe I'm in love
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Accidentally In Love

Richie kept his chin rested lazily on his desk as his teacher babbled on about the cold war. Richie liked history, it wasn't like him to not pay attention and not enjoy what the teacher was saying, but today was different. Today, a boy in his eye-view was wearing a dark green sweater that clearly ran far too large, and his hands were covered by its sleeves. 

That boy was Eddie Kaspbrak. But he wasn't just any boy, no no, he was HIS boy. His 'boy' of 3 whole years for that matter. 

He found himself trying to snap himself out of the trance he kept falling back into , but something about the way his boyfriend looked that day and the way he raised his little sweater covered hand to respond to a question and the tone of his voice and -oh god Richie just could not for the life of him focus.

The bell had rung and Richie stayed in his seat, with his chin still sat on the desk, failing to revert his gaze from the back of Eddie's head as he filled his bag with his belongings. Even after getting up and turning to face him, Richie didn't budge, keeping his eyes fixated on what was now a view of his face. 

"Ready to g-"

Eddie paused as he saw Richie's face. His glasses were half-off and his mouth was slightly hung open as if he was salivating over food. 

"Richie, you okay?"

Richie shook his head slightly, as if to bring himself back down to Earth, and sat up straight in his seat before gathering his belongings and standing up.

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look out of it."

Richie slung an arm around him shamelessly-the school hallways have seen much worse from the pair- and began to usher him out of the class.

"I'm groovy, baby."

Eddie shrugged his arm off of his shoulders.

"I hate it when you say that."

"I know, I know."

He grabbed Eddie again, with both arms this time, wrapping them around his upper body and squeezing him tightly, receiving a quiet wince and a pair of arms laced around his waist.

"Are you gonna come help me study tonight?"

"Of course, Eds. I'll bring a movie."

"No, no movies. Studying."

Richie smiled down at him.

"For after studying."

"No after studying for me tonight."

"Sure, babe."

Richie leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Eddie's mouth.

He felt himself shiver, which was extremely strange for him. _What the fuck Richie, get a grip, you kiss him all the time. _

Suddenly, as if he had no control over his own feelings or reactions, he let out a giggle. One that could be heard coming from a small child pecking their crush on the cheek, not from a boy who just kissed his boyfriend of 3 years and is well out of the honeymoon phase. 

Eddie appeared to find it just as strange as he did, but nonetheless, returned the giggle back to him, making any doubt wash away from Richie as he beamed down at him. 

* * *

As per regular occurrence in their "study" sessions, Richie won Eddie over with his choice of movie. 

_ "C'mon Eds, Sharknado!" _

_ "Fine. But we study as soon as it's done." _

_ "Okay, but Sharknado 2." _

_ "Shit." _

Richie sat on Eddie's living room floor with his back pressed up against the bottom of the sofa. Eddie laid on the carpet with his head in Richie's lap and allowed him to run his hand soothingly through his hair, calming him down from the lingering stress of the test he had to study for. 

They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie, with occasional kisses pressed to the hand and gentle laughter exchanged.

Once the movie finished, Eddie turned from his position on his side and moved onto his back, looking up at Richie's face as it glowed from the illumination of the screen in the now dark living room. 

Richie didn't appear to notice at first until he looked down and those big brown eyes met that of his own. Eddie smiled up at him.

Richie didn't know what had happened, but he felt his face heat up with the burn of a thousand raging fires and his heart began to skip multiple beats. He felt his chest practically collapse and brought his hand up to clutch it, as if placing a hand over his heart would prevent it from jumping directly out into Eddie's hand while screaming, _Take me, I'm yours!_

Eddie sat up with urgency and fear for the look on his boyfriend's face. Although Richie's feelings were that of a mental contusion, all Eddie could see at that moment was that Richie was in some sort of physical pain.

"What's the problem, baby?" he asked gently as he brought his hands up and touched his burning cheeks.

"I don't know."

"You look like you can't breathe...here." 

Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler, gently placing it in Richie's mouth and pulling its trigger. Richie laughed breathlessly and obliged to the tender action despite not really needing it.

Richie's face appeared to cool down from its sudden blazing temperature and he was no longer clutching his chest as he now moved his hands over to Eddie's wrists.

"What happened there, Rich?"

"You took my breath away, Eddie."

"Shut up, asshole."

He moved his hands away from Richie's face, shaking Richie's hands off his wrists, and scooted himself over to his bag to reach for his studying material.

Richie watched with a sparkle in his eye. A sparkle that isn't quite there when Eddie isn't his eye-shot. 

Without processing his thought, he spoke, "Maybe I'm in love."

Eddie turned back to look at him, ready to make a sarcastic remark or dirty joke, but the enamoring look on Richie's face softened him. 

He let out an airy laugh, taken aback by his genuine gaze and random burst of affectionate words. 

"I'm just in love with you, Eddie."

"I-I know. I'm in love with you too."

He crawled over to him and placed his bands back on their previous place on his face. Richie smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him with a kiss that had no intention other than silently saying,  _ I love you. _

Eddie broke the kiss first, leaning back to silently admire Richie's face.

Richie spoke softly into the minimal distance between their faces,

"I've been in love with you since I was like 12."

Eddie smiled, "So have I."

"Have you really?"

"I have."

Richie smirked, "That's groovy, baby."

Eddie immediately retracted his hands from his face and moved to sit up on the couch.

"Oh fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote some happy content wow LOL


End file.
